The Goggle-head Ninja
by sorax33
Summary: When Davis was born he had the Ten tail dragon seal inside of him. Years later Azulongmon needs Davis help to save the Hidden leaf village . Davis agreed and is transport to the leaf village. Now Davis will have to fight all new enemies with some help from his new friends and stop this great evil from rising. I know I still suck at summary anyways Paring Davis/ Hinata
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon or Naruto or any of the music use here.

Intro ( Far and beyond belongs to Asian kung -fu Generation)

First it shows Davis and his team mates jumping through trees with each showing their faces

Kiba does his Fang over fang jutsu

Davis dodges kunai's left and right

Hinata dodging Neji punches and Davis facing three ninjas

Davis then does his fire ball jutsu at a Ninja

It now shows Davis, Kiba , Hinata and Shino

Ino , Shikmara and Choji

Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten

Saruka , Sasuke and Naruto

Then Davis and Kiba were back to back as they facing a mysterious ninja

Next it shows Davis and his teammates in their fighting stance and then shows Davis cloaked in the dragon charka

Last Davis was throw back by his opponent across the floor then Davis wiped off the blood on his mouth then runs at his opponent and deliver a punch.

Now it show Davis , Kiba , Hinata and Shino looking at the stars together tired laying on the grass.

Chapter 1 : Davis Motomiya the Ten Tail Jinchuuriki

A five year old Davis was sitting on a swing set in a park. He was watching the other kids play with each other while he was alone. He then saw some kids look at him then he wave at them but they quickly ran away making Davis sad.' Why do people hate me ? Why do they call me " Freak and Monster" why am I so different from them ?' Davis though as he began to cry and behind him was a dragon with ten tails in his shallow. Davis then woke up and saw it was 8:00 then he looked down and found Demi - Veemon sleeping on his little bed.

Davis then rubbed his eyes " Man that the ninth night in a row" Davis said as he got up and got dressed he wore his brown cargo pants, blue and white stripe shirt and a blue jacket. Later in the day at the school the day was over but Davis and the others were going to have a picnic in the digital world. But they will have to wait since was in detention for being late to school for the fourth time in a row. After the detention Davis was now racing down to the computer lab and when he got down there he opened the door and saw the others was there waiting for him. " Hey guys sorry I'm late I got detention" Davis said " It's ok Davis let's just go to the digital world" Kari said making Davis fell better .

" Digi-gate open !" They all shouted as they held out there digivice and enter the digital world. " Guys me and Kari have something to say" Tk said as he and Kari stood up and were side by side. " Yesterday when Tk was walking me home he asked me out and now where're dating !" Kari said as she and Tk hold hands then everyone told them they were happy for them even Davis but on the inside his heart was broken. He told Ken he was gonna take a walk and to watch Veemon then Davis got up and went into the forest. When Davis was walking he let a few tears escape his eyes ' Why did she pick Tk I mean I know her longer and I was her friend longer than Tk was. Maybe it time I give up on Kari and find someone else' Davis though then he saw a bright light shine in front of him.

Davis opened his eyes and saw Azulongmon in front of him. "Azulongmon ! what are you doing here !" Davis asked the blue dragon "Davis a world is in danger and I need your help" Azulongmon said. " My help ? Why me shouldn't you ask Tai or Matt ?" Davis said " Davis you are more powerful than you think you are and I could choose Tai or matt but I choose you so will you help me ?" Azulongmon asked. Davis though about it and then looked back and wonder what was here for him ? Kari and Tk were now dating and just a couple weeks ago Davis while heading down to the computer lab heard the others expect Cody and Ken saying mean things behind his back but he didn't bring it up cause he didn't want to cause trouble. Davis made up his mind " Azulongmon I will help you just tell me what I need to do" Davis said smiling " Ok Davis you know there are many worlds beside your world and the digtual world but what you don't know is that the world that you will enter is different from your world and this world.

In this world you will be push to your limit and you may not come back alive will you still go ?" Azulongmon said. " Of course I will" Davis said giving a thumbs up Azulongmon laughed " I knew I made the right choice picking you now brace yourself Davis and please try not to make a fool out of yourself" Azlongmon said. Then he summon a portal for Davis then Davis enter through the portal and then next thing he knew everything went black. Davis then opened his eyes and saw he was on a couch and infront of him was a old man wearing red and white.

" Where am I and who the heck are you ?" Davis asked as he got up. " My name is Sarutobi or as the village know me as the third Hokage and you Davis are in the hidden leaf village" Sarutobi said. " Wait how do you know my name !" Davis shouted as he then try to get up but he felt pain in his leg and fell down " Careful Davis we found you near the gates knocked out and it looks like your legs were broken so we brought you here to rest. And the reason I know your name is because I watched you Davis since you were little and you see I have this crystal ball that will let me see people in other worlds. You see Davis you have this beast inside you call the Ten tail Dragon which is seal inside you which makes you a Jinchuuriki.

" A Jinchuuriki ?" Davis said as he used his arms to get back on the couch " I guess that why no one wanted to be friends with me a monster" Davis said looking down and remembering how all the kids ran away from him. Sarutobi then looked at Davis " Davis your are not a monster unless you act like a monster now I know this is all new to you but we don't have much time. A year ago the one you call Azulongmon came to me and told me a great evil will rise and destroy the hidden leaf village along with me" Sarutobi said. " So for the last year I been looking for a ninja that could stop this evil but I couldn't find one until a week ago Azulongmon told me of you and I was interested so I told him to bring you here" he added. Davis then looked at him and said " So what do I need to do ?" Sarutobi got up and sat by Davis on the couch " Davis you will have to become a ninja and to face this evil but that will all be in time but for now rest and I will show you which team you'll be on tomorrow" Sarutobi said.

" Wait what if I'm not cut out for being a ninja" Davis asked. " Oh I see your having doubts about yourself Davis well don't be in fact lit the fire place on fire using only a fire jutsu' Sarutobi said then he show Davis the hands signs for the fire jutsu. " Ok here goes nothing FIRE STYLE : FIRE BALL JUTSU !" Davis shouted he then did the hand signs and blew out a huge fire lilting not only the fire place but a bit of the floor on fire. " WATER SYLE: BLACK RAIN JUTSU" Sarutobi shouted as rain came into the room and put out the flames. Davis then looked at his hands and said " Did I really just do that ?" " Of course Davis I can tell that you will become a great ninja" Sarutobi said. " Thanks Sarutobi but don't I need to take a class or something before I start training ?" Davis ask him " Well since the academy year is almost over and you did just used a fire jutsu which is very hard to do I guess I can bend rules and place you in a graduating class along with a student who graduate late too.

Davis smiled " Thanks Sar- I mean third Hokage" Davis said. Then Davis lay back and fell asleep then Sarutobi got up and turned off the lights leaving only the fireplace on. He then enter his main room and saw a women with black hair and red eyes in the room " You called third Hokage what is it ? Is something wrong" The women asked. " No Kurenai I just wanted to tell you that you will be getting a extra student who graduate late too and he will be on your team" Sarutobi said as he sat down in his chair. " Who is it ?" Kurenai asked " His name Davis Motomiya" Sarutobi said.

Sorax33 : End of chapter one and in the next chapter Davis will meet his teammates so please read and review and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2 Team 8

I don't own digimon or Naruto

Chapter 2: Meet Team 8

Sorax33 : Before I began I want to thank Blizzarzord and DarkWolfizzgirl for reviewing it makes me happy when people review my story. Anyways on to the story.

Davis woke up the next morning and though all that stuff that he and the Hokage talked about was just a dream. Then he got up and realized he was in the same room he was last night then he carefully put his foot down and notice it didn't hurt. Davis then jumped off the couch and looked around the room then he notice a box with his name on it. He opened it and found a note inside it said " Davis while you were asleep I hired some ninjas to buy you new clothes and I gave you a headband with the hidden leaf symbol on it so others will know that you were now a member of the hidden leaf village. Also you will be meeting your new team outside by the front of the academy.

Best of luck with your Ninja training

Sign Third Hokage.

Davis then put the note aside and found that his new clothes along with the headband. After Davis got down getting dressed he was now wearing a Red Gi, Blue shorts that went down to his knees, brown sandals and Davis placed his hand band right by his goggles on his head. " Alright now that im all set time to go get something to eat " Davis said hearing his stomach growl then Davis exit the tower went to go find something to eat. Along the way Davis looked around and saw that the village was pretty cool. Davis finally stopped at a Ramen shop and enter it " Welcome to Irchiraku ramen what will you have to eat" a young women said to Davis then Davis picked up a menu and looked over it till he found something that he liked.

" Ya i'll have the Beef ramen stew please" Davis said " Ok coming right up" the young women said. Then another person came in and sat by Davis " Hey Irchiraku i'll have the usual" The voice belong to a cheerful boy. " Ok coming right up Naruto" the man know as Irchiraku said then left to cook. Davis looked at Naruto and saw he was wearing a orange jump suit and he had yellow spiky hair like Davis and his face had little scars by his cheek. Naruto then saw Davis and looked confuse " Who are you ? I never saw you before in Irchiraku before" Naruto said. " Oh well um oh you see" davis said trying to think of lie to tell him then two bows of ramen came to them.

" Enjoy" the waitress said then she left. " Oh well doesn't really matter now it TIME TO CHOW DOWN !" Naruto said as he began eating the ramen like their was no tomorrow. Davis then looked at his ramen and took a bite out and it tasted really good. After Davis got done eating his ramen he pay for his meal and ran off to meet his new team. He jogged for about ten minutes before arriving at a school with the leaf village symbol on top of it then he saw three people standing by a tree so he went over to them." Are you Davis ?" A boy with red marks on his cheeks and wearing a gray coat said " Yea I'm Davis who are you ?" Davis asked the boy then the boy smiled and said " Me I'm Kiba and this is Akamura" Kiba said pointing to a small white dog in his coat.

"Ruff,Ruff !" Akamaru barked then another boy wearing a huge collar shirt covering his mouth and wearing glasses came over to Davis and picked something from his shoulder. "A spider was on your shoulder I didn't want you killing it and my name is Shino" he said no emotion in his voice. Davis then blushed when he saw a girl with lavender hair and blank eyes come up to him. " Hi-Hi My name I-Is H-Hinata nice to meet you" Hinata said shyly ' Wow she even more pretty than Kari' Davis though still looking at Hinata then he snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Davis then turned around and saw a women with black hair and red eyes behind him she smiled " Welcome Davis to team 8 my name is Kurenai and I am your sensai" Kurenai said then she looked at all of them.

" Meet me on top of the school building and we'll began our training" Kurenai said then she walked towards the school and climbed all the way to the top. Leaving Davis mouth drop ' Wow I'm gonna be able to that !' Davis though then he and the others walked to the school and the others climbed up to the top leaving only Davis on the ground. Davis then took a deep breath and jumped and was surprise to find that he was 8 feet in the air he then quickly grabbed one of the bars with his hands and climbed over it then Davis then sat down by Hinata while Kiba and Shino were behind them. " Ok before we begin would you tell me about yourself I'll go first I am Yuuhi Kureani and I became a joinin last exam. I'm a specialist in various kind of genjutsu, I like karaoke, working in my garden and human psychology and what I dislke is loud drunks and people who think I cant be a jonin because I'm a female.

My ambition are to see that you all success as a team and to see all four of you become joinin so who next ?" Kureani said. " Ok I guess I go first my name is Davis Motomiya What I like is Ramen, Soccer , eating sweets and playing pranks on my sister and what I dislike are Bullies, people talking behind someone's back and people teasing me. And my dream is to open a famous ramen shop and become a famous" Davis said with his hands behind his head. " Looks like I'm next My name is Kiba and I like playing ,traning and being with my dog Akamaru and what I dislike are Cats, loud people and my dream is to be a better ninja than my mom and sister isn't that right Akamaru ?" Kiba said and Akamaru barked joyfully. " My name is Shino and what I like are bugs and what I hate is people hurting bugs for no good reason and my dream well that private" Shino said in his no emotion voice. " W-well my name is h-Hinata and I what I like are D-Doves, my f-friends and well um " Hinata then stopped with a small blush on her face " And what I dislike is the Birdseal , My father and being called useless and weak and my dream is to prove to my father that I am not useless and to get rid of that horrible seal !."

Hinata said but shouted out the last parts making the others surprise at her outburst. 'Ok looks like I got some fire inside them now all I need to do is let that fire glow' Kureani though." Alright now that's done let's begin with your training Kureani said as she held out three bells in her hands. " Um Sensai what are those bells for ?' Davis asked then she smiled " These will decide if you stay on this team or not" Kureani said making Davis and the others gasped.

Sorax33: Thanks for reading and Please Read and Review .


End file.
